Powerful Urges
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: Lady Jaye is captured by Cobra and drugged with a dangerous experimental chemical, a potent aphrodisiac, and it causes her to mistakenly go after Pathfinder. Please, no destructive comments. Thanks for reading.


Author's Notes:_ Don't let the story fool you. Although it's a Lady Jaye/Pathfinder fic, this is just a one-shot. I do know Lady Jaye is with Flint in canon so please, no throwing of the rotten tomatoes. There is a method to my madness._

**Powerful Urges**

"Everyone, I just got off the horn with General Hawk," Captain Grid-Iron began, "He told me that the latest intelligence reveals that the Cobra have rebuilt their chemical manufacturing lab on Cobra Island."

"You're kidding, right?" Lady Jaye asked.

"I wish I was Lady Jaye."

"Great," Bullhorn remarked, "Just when we thought it remained destroyed."

"It's like pulling weeds." Pathfinder said, "You think you got them all, but some still keep coming back."

"With that lab back up and running, who knows what kind of dangerous and deadly concoctions the Commander and his cronies will come up with. Pathfinder, you , Ambush and Lady Jaye are going to lead the team going back to Cobra Island to destroy that lab."

"You got it Captain!" Pathfinder said.

"And this time we'll give 'em major hell!" Ambush added.

"YO JOE!" Lady Jaye, Pathfinder and Ambush shouted, high-fiving each other.

* * *

><p>After landing on Cobra Island, Pathfinder, Ambush and Lady Jaye all got out their equipment they would need for the mission. "I can't wait to test this out." Pathfinder grinned, referring to the new weed whacker he had re-built. His first one had been destroyed on a previous mission. "Ah, purrs like a kitten." He remarked after he got it going. Lady Jaye and Ambush followed behind Pathfinder as he headed into the dense jungle, cutting away the reeds and brush. "This is great! It's cuts better than the old one!"<p>

"Sounds like Pathfinder is enjoying his new toy." Lady Jaye commented. She and Ambush continued to follow behind him, staying on the trail he created, but Pathfinder was so excited with the new weed whacker that he didn't realize he was getting too far ahead of them. "Hey Pathfinder! Wait up!" Lady Jaye called after him.

"Watch out for booby traps!" Ambush added. But Pathfinder couldn't hear either of them. "And he thinks I don't understand the concept of teamwork." They continued to follow the trail of weeds and brush that had been cut away. Just then, the buzzing of the weed whacker stopped.

"Uh-oh, don't tell me it broke down already."

"Maybe Pathfinder found an entrance. we better catch up to him." Ambush and Lady Jaye quickened their pace so they could stay close to Pathfinder. Up ahead, there was a rustling in the bushes, making Lady Jaye stop in her tracks. "Lady Jaye, what's wrong?"

"Pathfinder? Pathfinder where are you?" Lady Jaye asked with a whisper, "There's something going on up ahead."

"I'm going on up ahead." Pathfinder replied as he zipped up his pants and stepped out from behind a tree.

"Oh." Lady Jaye said, understanding what he meant.

"You should've thought of that before we left the base." Ambush said.

"I didn't have to then!" Pathfinder retorted.

"Will you two quit arguing? Pathfinder, did you find an entrance?" Lady said.

"Nothing like that yet." The three of them continued the trek through the jungle. As they did so, someone was watching, and they had their eyes set on one of three GI Joes. Suddenly, before Pathfinder and Ambush could react, Night Creeper swooped down from one of the trees and scooped up Lady Jaye as he swung by.

"Lady Jaye!" Ambush yelled as he and Pathfinder both lunged at Night Creeper, but crashed into each other instead.

"Let her go!" Pathfinder shouted as he and Ambush gave pursuit. But Night Creeper was too quick for them.

"HEELLLP!" Lady Jaye screamed as Night Creeper carried her away. Pathfinder pulled out his radio.

"Grid-Iron, Night Creeper has taken Lady Jaye hostage. We need some help."

"We're still following you trail and we're several minutes away. Just find out where Night Creeper is taking her." Captain Grid-Iron replied.

"Right. C'mon Ambush, we gotta help her!" Pathfinder continued following the route he saw Night Creeper take, with Ambush bringing up the rear.

"What would those snakes want with Lady Jaye?" Ambush asked.

"Whatever it is, I just know it can't be good." Pathfinder replied as they scrambled through the jungle after Lady Jaye and Night Creeper. They were still way ahead of them, with Lady Jaye struggling to free herself from his grasp.

"Let me go you reptilian bastard!" Lady Jaye yelled, trying to release herself from Night Creeper's hold on her.

"Struggle all you want, but is no use," Night Creeper told her with an evil grin, "You cannot escape."

"I can try!" Lady Jaye continued to try to wriggle free. When they were back on the ground, outside of the Cobra base, Night Creeper pulled out a needle.

"Have a nice nap." He said as he injected her with a sedative, then entered the base while carrying her.

Still on the trail after Night Creeper, Pathfinder and Ambush continued through the jungle. "I hope you know where you're going, Pathfinder. 'Cause I see no sign of Night Creeper or Lady Jaye." Ambush said.

"You worry too much sometimes." Pathfinder remarked. "Hey, take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"It's the original trail I had cut away on our previous mission."

"How can you tell?" Ambush asked. "That was months ago."

"Some of these reeds haven't quite grown back."

"You think the entrance we found that time will still be there?"

"If those Cobra assholes are dumb enough." Pathfinder replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Cobra base, Lady Jaye came to, and found herself tied up in one of the weapons storage facilities. "Ah, Lady Jaye, I do hope you slept well." Cobra Commander cackled. Destro was also with him.<p>

"Ha! Overstatement of the Century." Lady Jaye remarked.

"You little...Destro! Bring me our latest concoction!"

"Yes Commander." Destro replied as he left.

"What do you want with me? Why have you brought me here?" Lady Jaye asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask. It's all very simple. It's the first step in our plot to overthrow the GI Joes. And you get the honour of being our test subject." Lady gasped, then threw Cobra Commander a dirty look.

"I will never be your lab rat!" she yelled.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of choice in the matter. Seeing as you're a bit tied up, so to speak." Cobra Commander said. "DESTRO!"

"Yes Commander, I have the concoction you requested." Destro told him as he returned.

"Ah, thank you Destro." Cobra Commander took the needled from him. Lady Jaye flinched.

"Wh-what is that?"

"A potent aphrodisiac we created. Or as you call it, a Love Potion." Lady Jaye's jaw practically hit the floor.

"And what do you know about love?" she scoffed.

"Enough to know that it this works on you, I plan to detonate the potion in gaseous form at the GI Joes. And when all you GI Joes become so distracted by love and all the useless emotions that go with it, Cobra will be free to grab control, OF THE WORLD! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Cobra Commander laughed evilly. Now Lady Jaye had to admit, it was an ingenious plan. She just hoped she could warn the others. _If only I could get these ropes lose,_ she thought.

"You'll never get away with-OW!" Lady Jaye yelped as Cobra Commander poked her with the needle. "What am I? A human pin-cushion?"

"Now to wait and see if it takes effect." Cobra Commander said as he and Destro left the weapons storage. Lady Jaye struggled under the ropes, manuvering her hand so that she could press a button on her belt.

"I just hope Pathfinder and Ambush receive this."

* * *

><p>Outside in the jungle, a device on both Pathfinder and Ambush's belts started beeping. "That must be Lady Jaye's location signal." Pathfinder fiddled with his device so that he could trace where it was being transmitted from.<p>

"Where's it coming from?" Ambush asked.

"Looks like it's coming from...that mountain?" Pathfinder replied, confused as he looked upon the lone mountain located on the island.

"Guess when they rebuilt the base, they moved it to a different location after all."

"C'mon, we gotta find her and get her out of there." Pathfinder and Ambush made their way towards the mountain. "Grid-Iron, we got Lady Jaye's location signal. The Cobra base is hidden within the mountain." Pathfinder informed Captain Grid-Iron on the radio.

"Good job guys, we'll see you soon. Grid-Iron out."

Taking the Viper guards by surprise outside the entrance to the base, Pathfinder and Ambush quickly subdued and hog-tied them. After blowing the doors open with their laser rifles, they charged into the base. "Well whaddaya know? No greeting committee." Ambush remarked.

"And it's a good thing too. Alright, I'll find Lady Jaye, you set up your explosives. We can rescue her and blow this base to kingdom come all at once." No response. "Ambush?" Pathfinder looked to see if Ambush was still with him. He was nowhere in sight. "Must he do this to me AGAIN?" Pathfinder groaned, shaking his head in frustration. He continued on alone, looking for where Lady Jaye was being held.

At the other end of the base, Ambush was planting his explosive charges in various strategic areas, hoping to do a lot of damage. "Wash, rinse, repeat." He said, "I just hope we find Lady Jaye before this place goes kablooey." After setting the timers on all the charges, Ambush went to re-join Pathfinder in the search for Lady Jaye.

As she was waiting for rescue, Lady Jaye could feel her mood beginning to change as the injection Cobra Commander gave her was taking its effect. She had been agitated, angry earlier. Now..._Why do I feel so, happy?_ Lady Jaye thought. _Could it be an effect of this so-called 'Love Potion'?_ Finally, Pathfinder appeared in the doorway. "There you are Lady Jaye."

"About time you showed up."

"What? No, 'Thanks for rescuing me'?" Pathfinder asked with a chuckle as he untied the ropes.

"Thanks for rescuing me. Now let's get out of here. Where's Ambush?"

"He took off, and as usual, neglected to tell me." Pathfinder took Lady Jaye's hand to help her up. It was that simple touch which was enough to spark something within her. That, and with the love potion coursing through her veins, Lady Jaye began to see Pathfinder in a way she never did before._ He is really hot_, she thought, getting horny. As they were leaving the room, Ambush found them. "There you are. Will you quit taking off without telling me?" Pathfinder snapped.

"Just got finished planting the charges. Now let's get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." When they entered the hallway, Metalhead and Gnawgahyde spotted them.

"Oi! We got GI Joe sons of bitches in 'ere!" Gnawgahyde yelled, firing his laser rifle. Pathfinder, Ambush and Lady Jaye ducked behind the hallway entrance.

"Range, thirty feet. Target locked, ha ha! BANG! BANG!" Metalhead shouted, setting off his missile launcher.

"Hit the deck!" Ambush yelled as he, Pathfinder and Lady Jaye dove for the floor. The missiles flew by them, exploding at the end of the hall. As they ducked for cover, Pathfinder protected Lady Jaye by landing on top of her.

"Oh, uh, oops." He stammered, blushing when he saw that his hand was on her breast. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Lady Jaye replied with a glint in her eye. But that innocent touch got her even more aroused. Ambush fired his laser rifle at Metalhead and Gnawgahyde.

"Take that you Cobra scum!" Pathfinder and Lady Jaye joined him, firing their laser rifles too. Suddenly, the entire base began to shake, as if it was being pounded against.

"Cobra forces!" Cobra Commander's voice came over the intercom. "We're under attack!"

"C'mon, we gotta help the others." Gnawgahyde grabbed Metalhead.

"Aw but I was going to fire at them again." Metalhead whined.

"We'll deal with you sons of bitches later!" Gnawgahyde yelled at Pathfinder and Ambush.

"Sounds like our reinforcements have arrived. We better do the same before this place explodes around us." Pathfinder said as he, Lady Jaye and Ambush took off in the opposite direction. Turning a corner, they saw a doorway up ahead.

"Look! Let's see where this door goes!" Ambush pointed his laser and fired, the door blowing into a million pieces. "Aw shit!" Outside, they found themselves on the edge of a small cliff.

"Oh good job Ambush. Just how are we supposed to get down?" Pathfinder asked sarcastically.

"We'll have to climb down." Another explosion rocked the base. "And quick." Ambush pulled out some climbing equipment from his pack. He jammed a hook into the nearby rock face and tied a rope to it. "There, that aughta do it. Okay, let's move." Ambush was about to climb down when Pathfinder yanked him back.

"Ambush, where are your manners?" Pathfinder barked as he assisted Lady Jaye as she started her climb down. "Ladies first." Ambush climbed down after her, then Pathfinder. The base continued to shake from the weapons fire around it, making the climb down a precarious one. As Ambush stepped on a rock that jutted out, it came loose, making him lose his balance.

"Whoa! Shit!" He cried as he lost his grip on the rope and began to fall. Ambush tried to grab another hold on it as he went down, but ended up grabbing Lady Jaye's leg.

"Hey! AAAH!" She yelped as her grip on the rope released from Ambush's weight pulling on her.

"NOOO!" Pathfinder shouted, seeing them fall. But the fall was about ten feet, and they both landed in some bushes below, which softened their landing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lady Jaye yelled, grabbing Ambush by his collar as they got up.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Jaye. The rock was loose." Ambush stammered.

"Well be more careful!"

"Hey, whoa, calm down Lady Jaye." Pathfinder said as he landed and approached them. He pulled Lady Jaye away from Ambush. The burst of aggression, mixed with her attraction to Pathfinder was too much to resist. Lady Jaye grabbed Pathfinder in a passionate embrace, kissing him. It totally caught him off guard. Ambush could only look on in shock. "Lady Jaye what are you doing?" Pathfinder asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked, with a sly grin. Before Pathfinder could reply, a rock that got blown off landed two feet away from them.

"If you don't mind, let's get out of here before this mountain crushes us." Ambush said, limping away.

"Right behind you Ambush." Pathfinder was about to follow him, but Lady Jaye stopped him and pulled him back towards her. "Lady Jaye, we gotta move." But she was not bothered by the commotion going on around them. Lady Jaye kissed Pathfinder again, deeper, parting his lips with her tongue. He continued to resist, pulling away from her. "Are you alright?" Pathfinder asked, perplexed by Lady Jaye's odd behaviour.

"I feel perfectly fine." She replied, giggling, unbuttoning Pathfinder's shirt, brushing her lips against his face.

"What did those Cobra scumbags do to you?" Pathfinder grabbed her arms.

"Nothing." Lady Jaye kissed him again, touching her tongue along his lower lip.

"No." Pathfinder tried to pull away again. "Something's not right." But Lady Jaye wouldn't let him go.

"C'mon, aren't you enjoying this?" She purred, wrapping her arms around him, nibbling on his ear.

"No-I mean, yes. Ah, I mean, but you're Flint's girl." Pathfinder stammered, his face getting hot.

"I haven't been with Flint for a while. He's so busy, and, I'm getting kind of, anxious." Pathfinder flinched as Lady Jaye grabbed him playfully on his ass. He tried to move away as he could feel himself getting hard, but Lady Jaye held him closer. She could feel his erection pressing against her crotch."Ohh, you know you want me." She growled hungrily. "Admit it Pathfinder, it's been a long time for you, hasn't it?" Lady Jaye asked, kissing him. For a moment, Pathfinder let himself get into it, for he had to admit, it had been a long time since he had been physically close with a woman, and he did have a crush on Lady Jaye. Kissing her felt so good. _Go for it!_ A voice in his head urged him, _Flint isn't here._ _What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Don't you want to see what she looks like under that uniform?_ And what was that perfume she was wearing? It had a floral scent that seemed familiar to Pathfinder. It was driving him wild, getting him even more aroused. Pathfinder moaned softly as Lady Jaye slipped her hand between his legs, fondling him, feeling how hard he was down there. "Let's get it on, jungle boy." She whispered. But, Pathfinder's good judgement prevailed, and not too soon. Lady Jaye was pulling down the zipper on his pants.

"No, I can't." Pathfinder pulled away from her. "Lady Jaye, I can't. You're Flint's girl. And I don't take what isn't mine." He held onto her hands to keep them from wandering. "You're under the influence of something, and your judgement is impaired. I won't take advantage of that. We would both hate each other for it." Another rock fell precariously close to them. "Now let's get out of here." Pathfinder grabbed her arm and they both ran to meet Ambush, who was already with Captain Grid-Iron and the rest of the reinforcements.

* * *

><p>"About time you got here." Bullhorn told them when they arrived, "Cobra Commander and forces are retreating from the base." Slowly, the mountain began to explode and collapse in on itself as the various explosives that Ambush had planted went off one by one. But, not before several Cobra aerial vehicles had lifted off.<p>

"Fire! Get 'em with everything you got!" Captain Grid-Iron ordered.

"YO JOE!" Everyone yelled as they lobbed everything they had at Cobra from laser cannons to cruise missiles. The mountain crumbled to the ground.

"You may have thwarted my plans yet again GI Joe!" Cobra Commander shouted from one of the Dominator aircrafts, "But you have not won completely! For you see, your friend Lady Jaye was used as test subject for my plan."

"What have you done to Lady Jaye?" Captain Grid-Iron snarled

"Quite simply, we injected her with a new substance we were working on before your forces destroyed the base. It's what you would call a 'love potion'. But like anything else, it has a side effect. If Lady Jaye does not get treated, it will create a deadly chemical imbalance in her brain."

"You bastards!" Bullhorn shouted.

"Simmer down Bullhorn. Tell us how to treat her! Now!"

"I'm sorry, but we did not think to create an antidote. Until next time, GI Joe." Cobra Commander cackled with evil glee as his forces took off.

"C'mon, let's go after them!" Rampart said.

"It's too late for that now Rampart." Captain Grid-Iron told him. "Right now Lady Jaye may be in trouble. We have to get her back to base."

"What did Cobra Commander mean by 'love potion'?" Bullhorn asked.

"See for yourself." Captain Grid-Iron pointed at Lady Jaye as she was hanging off of Pathfinder, and he was looking rather uncomfortable. His face was red as a tomato. Bullhorn and Rampart couldn't help but snicker at the situation.

"What?" Pathfinder asked, wondering what was so funny.

"Is anyone thinking of the same Robert Palmer song as me?" Rampart asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Shut your trap Rampart!" Pathfinder snapped.

"Uh, Pathfinder?"

"What is it Ambush?"

"Your pants are undone." He looked down and saw that Ambush was right. _Great_, Pathfinder thought, _now I know why everyone's laughing_. He zipped up his pants, but it was too late. They had also noticed he was still very obviously pitching a tent.

"What is this? 'Pick-On-Pathfinder Day'?" He muttered bitterly.

"Alright enough!" Captain Grid-Iron barked. "Let's get serious here. Lady Jaye, report to sick-bay when we get back to base."

"But I feel fine." Lady Jaye insisted.

* * *

><p>Back at the GI Joe base, Lady Jaye was taken to sick-bay so that they could find out exactly what happened, and how to treat her. "How's Lady Jaye?" Captain Grid-Iron asked when Stretcher came in to inform him of the findings.<p>

"She kept insisting she was fine, but when I told her we needed to run some tests, needless to say, she was not happy." Stretcher explained. "We had to sedate her."

"Did you find out what it was that Cobra Commander gave her?"

"I had my team run every possible test they could think of, but the results all came back 'unknown'. Sir, if we have no idea what we're dealing with, how can we possibly find an antidote for it?"

"Is it true what Cobra Commander said, about deadly side effects?"

"Take a look for yourself." Stretcher handed Captain Grid-Iron some reports.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"These are scans of her brain activity. This area here is lit up like a Christmas tree, and these levels of the chemical productions in her brain, they're off the scale." Stretcher explained.

"So what's your game plan Stretcher? How do we keep this chemical from killing her?" Captain Grid-Iron asked.

"Well, even if we could synthesize an antidote, that could take weeks. Lady Jaye could die by then. And also, what if it's not right strength? Same result. Captain, I have a radical solution, but there's someone I have to talk to first."

* * *

><p>Pathfinder was cleaning out his weed whacker when Stretcher approached him. "Any news on Lady Jaye?" Pathfinder asked.<p>

"Yeah, but I'm afraid it isn't good."

"Oh no."

"I had my team run every possible analysis so we could find out what it was she got injected with. They all came back 'unknown'."

"Does that mean there's no chance of creating antidote or something?"

"We could, but that could take weeks, and even then, how do we know it's the right strength?"

"Is it true, what she was drugged with is creating a chemical imbalance in her brain?" Pathfinder asked.

""Yeah, it is. Her serotonin and norepinephrine levels are off the scale." Stretcher replied.

"Huh?" Pathfinder was confused. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"Serotonin and norepinephrine. They're chemicals in the brain that make you happy. And they play a role in a person's libido." Now Pathfinder knew what that meant.

"I think I know where this is headed."

"Further scans showed that the area of her brain controlling, those drives, has heavily increased activity. Not only that, her frontal lobe, the part of the brain that controls higher reasoning and judgement shows very little activity."

"So that explains her erratic behaviour, and why she didn't seem to care that she and Flint are already in a relationship." Pathfinder said.

"Yeah, I heard about how she was all cuddly with you." Stretcher replied, laughing a little. Pathfinder rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. Just how many other people know about this?"

"Don't look at me. I only heard about it from Ambush."

"Ambush? Ooh, when this is over, he is getting a hell of an earful from me!" Pathfinder growled. "So how do I fit into all this? Why was Lady Jaye coming onto me? Why not any of the other Joes?"

"Maybe, you remind her of Flint?" Stretcher suggested.

"What? Oh c'mon Stretcher, quit pulling my leg."

"Well, were you sweating at all?"

"We all were. It was hot. Why?"

"When you sweat, you release pheromones. Her brain must've picked up on yours on a sub-conscious level, totally unaware of it. She, caught your scent, as it were." Stretcher saw that Pathfinder was looking uncomfortable about that. "Sorry man, I realize how awkward this must be."

"You don't know the half of it Stretcher. But that still doesn't answer the question. Why me? Why not Ambush?" Pathfinder asked.

"Different body chemistry. And maybe yours is similar to Flint's in some way."

"So if there's no way to create an antidote in time, what else is there to do?"

"Well, it's a rather radical solution, and it's going to require your help." Stretcher said.

"Name it."

"Before we ran our tests, Lady Jaye was calling out for you. Maybe the only way to stop the chemical imbalance is to, you know..."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." Pathfinder backed away. "I can't Stretcher. She is Flint's girl. What about Flint? Haven't you tried to contact him?"

"He's still on an undercover mission. And besides, Flint is the furthest person on her mind right now, remember?"

"Yeah, but I can't sleep with Lady Jaye. It would feel to me, like I'm disrespecting the boundaries of their relationship. I would rather be eaten alive by gators than do that." Pathfinder replied. "Isn't there anything else you can do for her?"

"We explored every option except for this one. As I said, I know how uncomfortable this is. But I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't think it would work. And if this chemical imbalance is not stopped, Lady Jaye could die." Stretcher told him firmly. Pathfinder hesitated, trying to think of another solution. But there were none. They were all out of options. He had to go through with what Stretcher proposed, as radical and weird it was, in order to save Lady Jaye's life.

"Alright." Pathfinder finally gave in. "Alright Stretcher. But I just hope for your sake that you're right about this helping Lady Jaye."

* * *

><p>By the time Pathfinder approached her later that day, the sedative that was given to Lady Jaye earlier had worn off. "Pathfinder." She got up and went to him.<p>

"Lady Jaye, uh, this is rather awkward, and weird, but-" Lady Jaye put her finger against his lips.

"Shh, Pathfinder, be quiet." Lady Jaye led him into another room where they could have some privacy. Taking his hands, she sat down on the bed, pulling Pathfinder towards her. Lady Jaye laid down on the bed, with him beside her. "I want to see your eyes." She said as she removed Pathfinder's sunglasses and his hat. Lady Jaye kissed him passionately and hungrily, her tongue exploring his mouth, and this time Pathfinder did not resist. Deep down, he wanted her. Pathfinder would often fantasize about being with her. But he knew that because she was with Flint, he could not act on those fantasies, even though the urge to do so was a powerful one. Now, here was his chance to turn fantasy into reality. Pathfinder kissed Lady Jaye deeply as she removed his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his powerful, muscular chest and arms. He did the same to her, giving him full view of the slinky bra she was wearing underneath. _Wow_, Pathfinder thought, _she IS hot!_ He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Lady Jaye moaned in ecstasy as she felt Pathfinder's hands on her chest, gently teasing her breasts, playing with them.

"Am I dong this right?" He asked.

"You're doing just fine." Lady Jaye replied. Leaving a trail of soft kisses, Pathfinder felt his way down her chest. "Ahh!" Lady Jaye cried out as she felt Pathfinder's mouth close around her breasts, kissing them, making sure to give equal attention to both of them. Lady Jaye reached down and unzipped Pathfinder's pants, pulling them down, tossing them across them room. He also did the same, sliding one of his fingers inside her, making sure she was ready to receive him. Lady Jaye rolled onto her back, pulling Pathfinder on top of her, gripping the tight curves of his ass, feeling his erection pressing against her thighs. "Pathfinder, I can't wait any longer." She wrapped her legs around his waist. "I need you. Now." Lady Jaye moaned as he entered her. Their bodies moved in unison, finding a slow, steady, sensual rhythm.

"Is this how you like it?" Pathfinder asked as he kissed her.

"Ohh, Pathfinder, yes." Lady Jaye could barely say, the pleasure so overwhelming, leaving her breathless.

"Call me William." He told her.

"William." She repeated. Their rhythm increased, with the both of them reaching the point of no return. "Ahh! William!" Lady Jaye groaned, gripping Pathfinder's shoulders, her nails digging into them in her throes of passion. Pathfinder grunted as he climaxed. Almost as quickly as it began, it was over. Breathing heavily, Pathfinder rolled onto his back, laying on the bed. A light sweat covered his body.

"That, felt amazing!" He exclaimed. Lady Jaye gave him a final lingering kiss.

"You were amazing." She purred softly. Whenever Lady Jaye and Flint had made love, Flint was sometimes rough. Which Lady Jaye didn't mind, it made for some interesting sack sessions. But Pathfinder was different. He was gentle, romantic. But still, very satisfying. They stayed together for a while, laying in each other's arms, enjoying a post-coital cuddle, until Lady Jaye fell asleep. Being careful not to disturb her, Pathfinder got up, got dressed and silently left the room, letting her sleep soundly.

"Sweet dreams Lady Jaye." Pathfinder whispered as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>About a week and half had passed, and Lady Jaye saw Pathfinder sitting with Ambush in the mess hall, talking amongst themselves. "So what did Roadblock call this stuff?"<p>

"A mystery dish." Pathfinder replied.

"I hate it when he does that."

"C'mon, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Not in my stomach. I like to know what I'm eating." Ambush said, picking at a chunk of meat in, whatever it was on their plates. Lady Jaye approached them.

"Hey Pathfinder, Ambush." She greeted.

"Hi Lady Jaye. Wanna try the mystery dish?" Ambush asked.

"No thanks. I just ate. Actually, I came over to talk to Pathfinder."

"Sure. Pull up a chair." Ambush replied.

"Alone."

"Oh." Ambush got up, taking his tray. "Uh, talk to you later buddy."

"Sure thing." Pathfinder said as Lady Jaye sat down across from him. They didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes.

"So, I've been told I can return to duty." Lady Jaye spoke up, breaking the silence. "Stretcher says he hasn't seen any more traces of, whatever I was drugged with. And my neurological functions have returned and stayed within normal perameters."

'That's good to hear." More awkward passed.

"Lady Jaye-"

"Pathfinder-"

"You first." Pathfinder said.

"I know how awkward this was for you. Stretcher told me about how his team couldn't identify what it was I was injected with, and how it would've taken weeks to create an antidote. He told me how radical his solution was, so, I just want to say thanks, for going through with it. For putting aside your discomfort. Because it saved my life."

"Well, a chemical imbalance would've been a really lousy way to die." Pathfinder replied. "But, I just have one question though."

"Sure."

"Does Flint have to know about this?"

"No." Lady Jaye laughed. "Believe me, this will stay between us. It will be our little secret." She winked.

""Whew! Thank goodness." Pathfinder wiped his brow. "There's already enough people that know something about it."

"Who?"

"Ambush, Rampart, Bullhorn, Captain Grid-Iron and Stretcher."

"Well I'll make sure they keep their mouths shut, or they'll get a boot up their asses." Lady Jaye stated firmly. "That is, except for Grid-Iron. I can trust him to keep quiet. Stretcher too, since he's a doctor and has to keep it confidential." Lady Jaye got up. "Oh, and Pathfinder?"

"Yeah?" She leaned in towards him so no one could hear.

"You really do know how to satisfy a woman." Lady Jaye gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh." Pathfinder replied, his face getting hot. "Uh, thanks. I think."

The End


End file.
